


Z jako zvědaví

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sexuální idetita
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Dva kluci experimentují.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Od A do Z [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	Z jako zvědaví

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C Is for Curious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44498) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Tu a tam si dají pusu. Ne často, ale někdy – aby nevyšli ze cviku.

Navzájem si pomůžou rukou, pod peřinami, za zataženými závěsy. To prostě kamarádi dělají.

O prázdninách se v Seamusově pokoji přitulí ve spacáku, ruce pod tričky, nohy propletené. Ztěžka si dýchají na kůži, zarývají se do sebe prsty. Musí šeptat, musí být potichoučku.

Ano – prosím – ach bože, jo.

Měls někdy – co kdybysme – nechceš?

Pak leží spolu, prsa se jim námahou zvedají, břicha mokrá semenem. Mlčky. Ne že by byli teplouši nebo tak. _Nejsou._

Jsou jen... zvědaví.


End file.
